In traditional ADSL loop testing operation, the customer must be home to help facilitate testing the line. Network technicians must step customers through a process of disconnecting equipment while the testing is being done, one piece of equipment at a time. In addition, testing is usually done at night so the communications lines are not disrupted. The customers find this testing process very inconvenient, time consuming and cumbersome.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for automated ADSL loop testing.